The Dragon with Scales of Green
Prologue The two soon to be parents stood next to their nest in the dark, watching intently as their little green egg shook gently, with small cracks on its sides. Their eggs had been due to hatch that night. Wolffish looked over at his mate, Kittiwake. He flashed in Aquatic at her. "What should the first one's name be? It should be something strong but not overbearing." Kittiwake responded. "What about Sturgeon?" Wolffish shook his head. "That sounds too much like a royal name. What about Pelican or Shorebreak?" Kittiwake flashed back at him. "Those names sound too common. What about Whirlpool?" Wolffish looked at the egg and flashed again. "Perfect." The little dragonet had broken out of his shell and sat on the floor next to his egg. He looked up at his parents and chirped. He tried flashing his stripes, but since he was just a hatchling, none of it made any sense. Kittiwake nuzzled him and flashed her stripes at him. "Our little Whirlpool." The green dragonet hopped into her talons, his tail wagging happily. He squeaked again, looking at his father. Wolffish put a talon on his son's head. "He's perfect, Kittiwake." The next egg cracked open and a dragonet with pale blue-green scales fearfully stepped out. She attempted to run as Wolffish grabbed her and set her next to Whirlpool. Kittiwake began to speak as she attempted to placate her daughter. "What should her name-?" Wolffish cut her off. "Malachite. I think Malachite would be good name for her." Kittiwake nodded and turned to face the nest again. The last two eggs cracked simultaneously as two dragonets, one dark blue and one pale blue, nearly white, tumbled clumsily out onto the nest. Wolffish grabbed the two dragonets, dropping them next to their siblings. "How about Tellin for the boy?" Kittiwake kissed the dark blue dragonet's head as he looked at her with dark eyes. "I like it." she said as she snuggled the dragonet closer. "I've always liked Junonia for a girl." Wolffish stroked the pale dragonet's head. "That's a beautiful name, Kittiwake." The new parents then picked up their dragonets and lifted from the noble's hatchery and into the Summer Palace. Queen Coral and King Gill, the young royal couple, were waiting outside. "How are they, Kittiwake?" Coral asked the small green dragon. Kittiwake let Junonia and Tellin go, allowing them to run to the queen. Coral laughed. "They're so precious, Kittiwake. You and Wolffish must be so proud." Kittiwake smiled. "We are, your majesty. We are." Coral drew herself close to Kittiwake as the two energetic dragonets moved on to Gill instead. Her blue eyes fell on Whirlpool, who was sleepily dangling from the blue-grey Seawing's mouth. "And who's this" she asked calmly. Whirlpool put a talon forward, placing it on the end of Coral's snout. Coral smiled at the green dragonet. "He's so much like you, Kittiwake. He's so handsome." She then nuzzled the tiny dragonet. This awakened a tired and fearful Malachite. She began to squeal in fear, panicking and flailing her talons. This caused her to fall from Wolffish's jaws. Wolffish set down Whirlpool and picked up Malachite, who didn't even seem fazed by the fall. Coral turned to Kittiwake. "Looks like you could have a little future soldier on your talons." she joked. "And looks like Orca will finally have a playmate." she said as she looked back at the deep green and grey bundle hanging from Gill's jaws. The tiny princess struggled to get down, pressing her talons to Gill's face. He set her down and she scampered over to Whirlpool. Her tail wagged a bit, a smile on her face. Whirlpool's green eyes brightened as he stared at the princess. It looked as if he was giving a tiny gasp. Orca giggled a bit. She looked at Coral. "What's wrong with him, Mama?" she said with a smile. Coral pet her daughter's head. "He's just a baby, Orca. He'll get bigger." Orca turned back to Whirlpool, who was shakily bringing himself to his feet. "Can I play with him, Mama?" she said as she came closer to his face. "No, Orca. He's too young. When he gets older, then you can play with each other." Coral said. Orca jumped around a bit, smiling and giggling at Whirlpool. "Is he shy or something?" Coral gave a half-smile. "Well, maybe if you'd say hello he wouldn't be as shy." Orca turned to Whirlpool again, her red eyes observing his tiny claws. "Hello." she said, drawing out the 'H' sound. Whirlpool drew back a bit. He squeaked at her, confused. Orca jumped in the air, giggling and running in circles around Coral. Coral looked at Kittiwake, a small smile on her face. "Do you think we should get them betrothed?" Chapter One Wolffish grabbed a cauldron full of scrolls, dropping them in front of Whirlpool and Malachite. "Dad, what's this for?" Malachite asked. "It's training for you to be scribes." Wolffish responded. "Now pick up Dark Horizons and let's begin." Whirlpool grabbed a scroll in a wood casing and opened it, prepared to read. "But dad, I don't want to be a scribe." Malachite whined. Wolffish looked at her. "But it's in your blood. Our family has been the scribe for the royal family for as long as the Sea Kingdom has existed. And with you and Whirlpool as scribes together, the kingdom could enter a golden age for printed materials." Whirlpool's eyes lit up. "That sounds great, dad!" Wolffish smiled at his son. "Ok, now open your scroll and let's begin." Malachite sighed, rolling her green eyes and opening her scroll. Wolffish lightly flashed his photophores and began to read in aquatic. "The skies of the Sea Kingdom were dark on the day the princess was lost." "The skies of the Sea Kingdom were dark on the day the princess was lost." Whirlpool and Malachite repeated. "The golden princess was attacked by a Sandwing, resulting in her death." Wolffish continued. Tellin, and Junonia returned from battle training, winded and their faces filled with fear. "Dad!" Junonia yelled, tears in her eyes. "Mom's hurt!" Wolffish dropped the scroll as he whipped around, nearly tripping on his own claws. "What?!" "One of the arcs above the battle arena collapsed and Mom was under it!" Tellin wailed. Wolffish scrambled off the edge of the pavilion level, the four dragonets following behind. The underwater arena's long passageway was made of blue stone with glowworms lining the ceiling. Wolffish swam furiously through the doorway, staring at the green dragon crushed under the blue stone rubble pile. He rushed over to Kittiwake, who was still conscious, and dropped to his knees. Kittiwake looked up at Wolffish, a thin cloud of blood filtering through her teeth. She couldn't speak, only smiling a bit at her mate and dragonets, who were now crowded around her. She then closed her eyes and flopped to the side. Wolffish curled up next to Kittiwake, not looking up. He then lifted his head and a burst of bubbles surged from his mouth as he let out a wail of agony. Chapter Two Whirlpool was curled up on the floor, clutching the scroll Queen Coral had written about his mother, The Emerald Beauty. He sighed, gazing at the picture of the emerald-scaled dragon on the casing. It had been two years since Kittiwake's death. And now Wolffish had followed her. He lasted so long, but suffered in the entirety of his slow, agonizing death. He had passed out of grief for his mate. And now the only wish he had, to join her again, had finally come true. Whirlpool shed a small tear. "I will make you proud, dad." he whispered. "I'll become the greatest scribe who ever lived..." "Whirlpool?" A voice asked behind him. Whirlpool turned around. "Oh. Hello, Orca." The bizarrely colored princess looked at him, pity in her eyes. "You still miss them, don't you?" Whirlpool nodded, looking at her with big eyes. Orca pulled herself closer to him, curling her tail around his. "Don't worry, Whirlpool. They're still with you." Whirlpool pulled himself to his feet, peeking over the balcony of the pavilion. Tellin and Junonia were speaking on the ground level. He sighed. "Don't feel bad for them, Whirlpool." Orca cooed. "Everyone handles grief differently. You'll feel better soon." she said as she flew up to the council level of the Summer Pavilion. Malachite landed next to him as he watched the dark princess land on the platform. Her small black claws clicked quietly on the stone floor. She looked skinny and depressed, her eyes sunken and ears folded back. She stared at Whirlpool, and sighed. Whirlpool put his wing around her. He was silent for a moment. He looked back up at the council platform. "I'm going after her." he said as he lifted into the salty air. The council level opened before him as he landed on the sandstone floor, the pearl decorations sliding coolly on his talons. The council dragons had begun to walk into their individual pools of water. Whirlpool's eyes fell on Shark as the grey-green dragon's muscular, sinewy body walked into the pool labeled "Defense". His head flicked to the left, his eyes falling on Bluegill, the small female Seawing in charge of dragonet care. Her deep blue scales and white underbelly were contrasted by striking sky-blue gills. "Whirlpool? What are you doing up here?" Orca asked as the green Seawing whirled around clumsily. "Oh, uh. Hi Orca." Whirlpool said with an embarrassed smile. "I-I'm just here to-" "Orca, come here. The meeting's about to start." Queen Coral called. Orca turned around and jumped toward her mother, sliding gracefully into the water with the queen. Whirlpool watched in horror as a huge, bulky green dragon stepped into his father's pool. The dragon's bloodshot eyes stared at him blankly. "Oh, Whirlpool." Coral called. "I want you to meet the new scribe, Prawn." Prawn grunted at him, his massive head nodding slightly. Whirlpool took a step back. "Your welcome to stay if you like." Coral continued. Whirlpool folded his ears back in humiliation. He walked over and sat on the stone floor next to Coral and Orca. A blue-green dragon, the royal chef, Reservoir, swept into the room with her kitchen servants, bowls and plates in talons. She crouched in front of Whirlpool, her lean form showing off elongated claws of an unusual length. She dropped a bowl full of tiny fish in front of him. "Here you go, Sweety. You look hungry." Whirlpool felt his stomach growl. He looked up at the old Seawing, her dark green eyes glittering. He nodded, taking the bowl from her. The queen cleared her throat. "Council dragons, your king and I have been speaking and we have big news." Gill looked at her, continuing the announcement. "We have decided to find Orca a betrothal." Orca seemed blank, her face cold and emotionless. Gill glanced at his daughter. "We have decided that Whirlpool will be Orca's future mate." Chapter Three Whirlpool dipped his claw in the ink pot, scratching along the paper. He stared intently at the movement of his talon as he worked on a letter. He had written it for Orca, his love. Orca's appearances at the palace had become sparse, only being present during council meetings and at night. But during the day, she was mostly gone. Whirlpool dipped his claws in the bowl of water on the table, washing the ink from his talons. He patted the paper on the desk, aligning them. He then looked over his note. Dear Orca, I believe you know who this letter is from. I just had to express my love for you publicly. I think you're the most beautiful dragon in all of Pyrrhia. Even the most brightly colored Rainwings don't compare with your gorgeous green scales, like the most dazzling of gemstones. You bear the most wonderful, genius mind of any Seawing in the ocean. With you as our queen, no dragon will ever torment the Seawing tribe again. You'd be the best queen the world has ever seen. I love you, Orca. And I hope you feel the same about me. -Whirlpool He smiled at his note and then tucked it into a golden scroll case, capping it inside. The morning in the Sea Kingdom was in perfect accord with Whirlpool's emotions. The sun was high in the sky, not a cloud in sight. The ocean birds sang in wonderful harmony, playing a tune of nature. The warm summer air was the perfect temperature, the wind blowing against Whirlpool's scales as he began his descent to Orca's chamber. He dropped the golden scroll case outside Orca's bedroom, flying away to a higher pavilion level to watch. After what seemed like hours, the Seawing princess emerged from her chamber. She watched as Moray, Cove, and Leviathan, Shark's three daughters scampered across the floor, giggling happily. She then looked down at the scroll case, picking it up. She opened the case and her blue eyes scanned the paper. A creepy look then entered her face, one Whirlpool had never seen grace her. Her talon began to spark as she lit the paper ablaze in a plume of flame. Whirlpool couldn't hold back a gasp. The princess's head snapped up to look at the poorly hidden green dragon. She surged into the air, startling two small seabirds. Her claws pounded down onto the stone floor as Whirlpool reeled backward in fear. He flinched as her voice boomed into his ears. "What did you see?" Orca demanded. Whirlpool just brought himself to meet her vicious eyes. "Y-You're an animus..." he stuttered fearfully. Orca bared her teeth at Whirlpool, sending him closer to the edge of the platform. If you ever tell anyone, I'll skin you alive." she growled, eerily calm. Whirlpool felt his heart crack as he looked up at the princess, who was not the same calm, happy Orca he knew when he was younger. She had changed, changed into something savage. A tear rolled down his cheek. Orca seemed unfazed. "This is our little secret. No one is to find out what you saw. But if you breathe so much as one word, my offer stands." Whirlpool nodded slightly, holding back tears to prevent her from seeing him cry. "Good." Orca snapped, turning away to fly away. "Oh, and I never loved you." She then flapped into the air and disappeared. Whirlpool flopped to the floor, barely breathing. He allowed the tears to trickle from his eyes, not wiping them away. Four tiny talons pattered onto the ground around Whirlpool. "Hey, mister." Moray said in her squeaky voice. Whirlpool snapped up, startling the tiny dragonets. "Are you ok?" Cove asked, her deep, sapphire-blue scales glittering in the dim light. "Are you sad?" Leviathan said as she poked at him with her grey talon. Her pink and blue features gave away that she was animus. Whirlpool wiped his eyes. "No, I'm fine." He put on a fake smile. "Now, go fun along. Your father is probably looking for you." The young dragonets ran off, laughing joyfully. Whirlpool brought himself to his feet shakily. He flew weakly up to the publishing level, landing quietly next to Prawn, who was shuffling through a cauldron of scrolls. Prawn's grey eyes flicked over in Whirlpool's direction. "What's the matter, kid?" he asked in a rough voice. Whirlpool sniffled as he got the pot of ink out with a fresh sheet of paper. "Nothing." Prawn took a step toward him. "Don't lie to me, kid. I know something's wrong." Whirlpool sighed. "I told Orca I loved her. And she didn't take it well." Prawn let out a small, gruff laugh. "I'll let you in on something, Whirlpool. That princess is as cold as ice. I heard from a reliable source that Coral and Gill are trying for another daughter because they don't trust Orca to take the throne anymore." Whirlpool looked up at him, shocked. "Really?" Prawn nodded slightly. "Really. Trust me, kid. That savage princess isn't right for you." Prawn grunted as he returned to the cauldron. "You need someone more like you." Whirlpool brightened up a bit. He dipped his claws in the ink and began to scribble onto the paper. "Oh, Prawn." The green dragon brought his head up to look at Whirlpool. "Thanks." Whirlpool said. A small smile creased across Prawn's face. "No problem, kid." Chapter Four It was a very big day in the Sea Kingdom, Princess Orca's seventh hatching day. The princess was now no longer a dragonet. A massive celebration was being held at the Deep Palace, with dragons from all corners of the kingdom being in attendance. Orca sat upon her small throne next to the queen's, a scowl on her face as she watched the dragons flock into the palace. She puffed a cloud of bubbles from her nose in frustration. Coral stood up on her throne, her wings outstretched. She began to flash her pale blue photophores at the dragons below. "We gather here today to celebrate the seventh hatching day of Princess Orca of the Seawings." The Seawing crowd began to cheer as Orca shot them a cold stare. Whirlpool looked up at the princess, her golden hoop earrings dangling from her grey-tipped ears. He sighed softly as he remembered her animus powers. Her words echoed in his head. This is ''our little secret. No one is to find out what you saw. But if you breathe so much as one word, my offer stands.'' He shuddered as he imagined Orca's claws stripping him of his scales, ripping him open and leaving him for dead. Coral continued her announcement. "The first-born and only princess of the Seawing tribe has now left her dragonet years behind her and taken her first breaths of the adult world. We would also like to thank her for her donation to the Royal Hatchery, a beautiful statue." Dragons applauded, cheering and flapping their wings. Orca let loose a furious snarl. "Enough talk! Mother, I, Princess Orca, challenge you for the Seawing throne." A ripple of flashes washed over the audience as Orca slinked toward the queen, her stormy grey fins prickled like thorns. Whirlpool swallowed a gulp of seawater as he watched Coral narrow her eyes at her daughter. "Very well, Orca. If this is what you want, I accept." Coral's stripes flashed slowly. A grin spread across the Princess's face as her black claws thrust into the platform of brightly colored coral beneath her. She suddenly flicked them upward, lightly grazing Coral's face. Coral withdrew her claws as she slammed her talon into Orca's snout, sending her flying backwards. Whirlpool gasped as he looked on in fear. She doesn't want to hurt her. She's throwing away the battle! Orca drew herself to her feet, her wings flexing as she flared them open, the storm cloud-like design on them portrayed to the crowd of dragons like a well-made painting. A stream of bubbles wreathed around her horns as they rose to the ceiling from between her white teeth. Her head lunged forward, her teeth grabbing hold of her mother's wing. Coral put her talons against Orca's neck as she rose to her hind legs, pushing her off. Orca roared as she hit the ground, gripping it with her wings. Whirlpool held his breath as he saw her eyes flash red, like two fiery rubies. The princess lifted her wings into the water and with a burst of speed, surged toward Coral. Coral's sky-blue eyes widened as she raised her tail to block the princess's attack. The audience panicked as they noticed the silver narwhal horn at the end of her tail. Whirlpool looked away as Orca reached the queen, the metallic scent of blood reaching his nose. "Orca!" Queen Coral's spots flashed urgently. "Orca I'm so sorry." Orca weakly flicked her mother's talon away as she reached for her face."I don't need your pity." she hissed as blood bubbled from the wound on her throat. Her legs began to shake as she grew weaker. "I did this all wrong. You're going to rule forever, aren't you, Mother?" She stopped, coughing up a cloud of scarlet red blood into the water. "...You should thank me...no one can stop you now..." her silver photophores flickered as she slipped to the floor, her eyes closing. Whirlpool stared, heaving a sorrowful breath as a cold current washed through the palace. In the corner of his eye, a navy blue blur flashed by on its way out of the palace. Chapter Five WIP Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Genre (Romance)